<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don't even know at this point by LingaQt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232573">I don't even know at this point</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LingaQt/pseuds/LingaQt'>LingaQt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:09:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LingaQt/pseuds/LingaQt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requests are open!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146536</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I don't even know at this point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's not really going to actually be anything in this particular work, just a place where people can request things (not that anyone is ever going to read it).</p>
<p>I will except a variety of things, but things I won't accept or write includes romantic relations or anything sexual. I also don't plan on writing anything to graphic or violent, but I guess everything besides that is fair game!</p>
<p>I'm pretty new to this site, so please bear with me as I  get the hang of things.</p>
<p>Constructive criticism is very encouraged! If you see any mistakes just (kindly) yell at me and I'll fix them.</p>
<p>I can't really think of anything else, so I hope you enjoy what I have to offer!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>